


The Jail Keeper

by Basedgarbage



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basedgarbage/pseuds/Basedgarbage
Summary: A mere cog in cooperate Japan, the last thing Yuu expects in his dead-end life is to wake up in the bed of a beautiful angel or demon or monster or…something. The more time he spends with the beautiful creature, the less he’s sure he wants to leave Uruha’s fantasy land in the forest – but he knows he must. Even if it pains him, he knows he must.





	The Jail Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fic, whoops.

The train station attendant was polite enough to ignore the tears streaming down Yuu’s face. He smiled distantly, informing Yuu that the last train had left, and that they’d soon be closing the station. “By the eastern exit, there will be a taxi pickup area awaiting passengers. Please feel free to use one.” He offered a small bow, and Yuu mimicked it. He pulled himself off the bench he had been spacing out on the last three hours and high tailed it to the western exit.

A taxi would be useless. He had nowhere to go. 

With that thought, the tears were welling in his eyes again and he cursed. He had no one to blame but himself, really.

Out in the open night, he looked to his left, and then to his right – everything equally similar; tall buildings, bright lights, and streams of cabs. It didn’t matter which direction he went in, and so he just picked one at whim.

The air was syrup thick, sticky for early spring and holding the imminence of rain. Yuu was hoping it would just hurry and start already. The cooling feeling of water on his skin would be welcomed, even if it _would_ soak through his nicest suit; the one he only wore when he needed to job hunt.

He could feel the tears roll down his neck, and collect at his collar, it’s embrace damp and uncomfortable around his neck. He sniffled, adjusted his shirt, and walked even further.

He tried not to think of his wife. He didn’t deserve her, really. And soon enough, he wouldn’t have her. Yuu’s lips tilted up at the sides. His eyes burned from crying.

Whenever he did manage to crawl his way back to his shitty one bed-room apartment, he was sure a screaming match between them would ensue. Arguments had been a part of their rhythm lately, but Yuu supposed it was only natural considering he had lost three jobs in six months.

He tried not to think of their daughter, Miko.

She was this cute, four-year-old, ball of bouncing energy, and the light of Yuu’s life. She was the sole savior of his marriage. He had always hoped to be the kind of father his daughter could look up to - one that could take care of her and spoil her with everything she wanted. He thought of her fluffy cheeks, and the earnest way she looked at life, and the choppy, horrible haircut his wife had given her and he let out a sob. She deserved the world.

Yuu's hand balled into a fist. He was a failure. He wanted to be gone. He wanted to be away from everything. His balled fist instead reached for his chest, grappling for his once tidy white shirt. He began gasping for breaths, his vision blurring from emotion rather than tears. But that was fine. He stumbled on, legs like jelly but still moving. He had to keep moving. He didn't know why, but he had to.

_’You'll be safe here’_

Yuu looked over his shoulder. Something in his head started buzzing. He thought he’d heard something.

He walked onwards.

The buildings and lights still loomed over him like his father always had. Condescending and concrete-cold, nitpicking Yuu’s every decision about his life. And who he should spend it with. Yuu growled.

It finally began to rain.

It was a small refuge, but he found solace in the fact that he was in the business district of the city - this late, the town was quiet. 

"Make it stop." He said into the night.

Thunder shook the towers around him.

He kept walking - he would have walked on forever, until the sun rose and the oppressive concrete around him persuaded him to head back into the arms of a woman he was supposed to love - not home, but much more comfortable than building your own at his age. 

He would have done that but his legs stopped. As hard as he wanted to move them they would not. Sweat began rolling down his temples. His fingers trembled where they lay clutched against his chest as he fought his own body. His eyes darted frantically around him – the only movement he seemed to be able to manage.

It was the business district of the city. There were no witnesses.

He gasped in a breath - preparation for a scream he could not get out of his mouth. And in the next moment he didn't want to; in the next moment everything felt heavy. His head felt like it was full of water; sloshing at the side of his skull, darkening his world to black, like he was drowning from within. Nothing was solid or straight or making sense and he could swear that he was not the one moving his body but it walked again. It turned. It walked. The panic inside him faded – and then, with the same suddenness as his loss of autonomy, there came a feeling of calm all over. Clarity returned to him to some degree, and he knew where he was.

Yuu blinked. He didn’t remember being this close to the park where he often took Miko, but there it was. He moved towards the entrance, his steps his own, but with the distinct feeling of pressure still present; like being led by the hand.

He moved with his body towards the entrance.

_’Let me take care of you.’_

The voice was not his own, and it didn’t belong to anyone else, either, but Yuu knew he heard it.

The park entrance was blocked by a gate. It was covered in vines, the flowers not yet having bloomed this early into spring, but the smell of the leaves in the rain was still unbearably enticing. His dress pants restricted his movement, but he hooked his foot into the fence and hauled himself up, and over. He landed as gracefully as an out-of-shape dad could, and then he was on his way, deeper into the park.

Yuu had been to this park a thousand times, and yet none of it seemed familiar. It was like walking through a dream where your brain stitched together fragments of reality into an amalgamation of something you’ve almost seen before. 

He walked along a cobblestone path. Vines snaked along the walkway. Berries squished beneath his dress shoes, having fallen and blown across the trail in the storm. Along the edges, he could see birds rustling the leaves, giant crows picking the berries out of the bushes - their calls a chorus in the distance - calming and beautiful, if only in this situation. Grass pushed through the cracks in the path, concrete being eaten away the further he walked in. By the time the path turned to dirt the trees surrounded him as far up as he looked. he couldn't see sky - but it felt familiar. Like an embrace of a mother who always encouraged him to follow his own path, a mother he loved but could never listen to.

Yuu jolted. His eyes shot to the side. He pushed his wet bangs out of his face. It was difficult to see in the dark, even with the small lanterns to mark the way, but Yuu knew he was not mistaken. He had seen a figure - stark white against the green of the leaves and black of the night.

"A deer?" He had never seen one in Tokyo - park or not. And he had certainly never seen a white one. 

The call of a crow broke him from his thoughts. 

He felt no fear. 

Only curiosity.

He walked to the lip of the forest, right where the vegetation touched the path. He looked as far as he could and saw nothing.

He frowned.

Was he going crazy?

_’Come to me.’_

Perhaps, he smiled, but perhaps that was fine.

He realized he had stopped crying.

He looked to where he saw the deer - and the grass leading up to that point was pressed down, not exactly worn, but definitely used. He followed it, the vines even thicker beneath his feet than before.

The crows song became louder the deeper he went. 

The rain wasn’t as heavy anymore, but the mud and leaves made for slippery ground, not only that but without the lanterns leading his way he could hardly see.

He heard the leaves ruffle behind him. Like a shot, he turned around and there at the edge of the path, where he had just been standing, was a white deer - still far enough away that his view was not clear, but close enough that he was definite. It walked out of view, but Yuu felt no need to follow.

_’Come this way, darling’_

One final glance behind him, and he was continuing.

"Shit" Yuu cursed, pushing leaves from his face, fighting through the vegetation. His shoes were full of water and keeping his balance in the dark was becoming harder and harder.

_’Not much farther now. Come to me, come closer. Not much farther.’_ ’

Yuu could see where the path broke off into a clearing and he smiled - something in his heart knew that this was it. He made it.

He walked out, and found nothing but soft grass beneath him. He was surrounded by trees not a single noise of the city able to touch him. Best of all, there was a lake. He had taken Miko into the woods a thousand times and had no idea one even existed but there it was - huge and beautiful and reflecting the light of the moon, which was playing hiding and seek behind the clouds, the drizzle now consistent, but light. 

Carefully, Yuu moved closer to the edge of the water. The ground was rocky where it fell into the bank, but it enticed Yuu closer. Across the water, he could see them. Three white deer, heads bowed at the water as they drank, the leaves behind framing them like a picture. 

There was a noise directly behind him. Yuu gasped, and right at his side was a deer. His head spun - up close he could feel that there was something abnormal about it.

_’Do not fear.’_

It's eyes were blood red.

_They are guardians. No harm will ever come to you here so long as you do not fear.’_

The cold, wet nose of the creature touched his hand and Yuu's fingertips shook. 

_’They respond to energy, you must not fear.’_

It's tongue parted its lips to lick at Yuu's hand. The crows fell silent. Yuu swallowed, body stiff. As it pulled its tongue back into its mouth, its teeth glinted in the moonlight - they were sharp, organized in neat little rows that repeated all the way to the center of its mouth. Yuu wished he hadn't panicked but he did he pulled his hand away with a yelp and at that very moment everything was silent and loud all at once. The deer scattered, the crows in the trees screamed and like it was the dying words of the storm, thunder shook the ground, the sky splitting into two jagged pieces. Yuu jerked. He took a step forward to balance himself but his shoe caught a root. 

"Fuck!" He cursed, but there was nothing he could do. He stumbled forward, a sharp rock dragging across the skin of his shin, ripping clean through his dress pants. His hands grappled for some sort of leverage but he found nothing amongst the slippery rocks. He toppled over, falling head first over the bank and into the water. His head crashed against a rock and it sent his ears ringing. His body fell limp in the shallow water. He brought a shaky hand to his head and groaned. Everything was getting fuzzy. 

The last thing he saw before everything went black was a white figure standing on the water. Through the haze he smiled - what an impossibly beautiful face.

_’Shh, I have you now. You have nothing to fear, my darling.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a LOT of this written for a long time, and decided to clean it up for posting because i actually really like the story. It'll be kinda short I think, but hopefully still entertaining!


End file.
